hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Celebrity hurricane season
The 2014 Celebrity hurricane season was the first hurricane season in which North Atlantic tropical cyclones were named after celebrities. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/10/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2014 till:08/06/2014 color:C1 text:Ariana from:07/06/2014 till:12/06/2014 color:TS text:Bianca from:11/06/2014 till:25/06/2014 color:C1 text:Chris from:12/06/2014 till:13/06/2014 color:TD text:Ariel barset:break from:30/08/2014 till:31/08/2014 color:TS text:Desdemona from:31/08/2014 till:05/09/2014 color:TS text:Dee from:22/09/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:C1 text:Edwin from:24/09/2014 till:25/09/2014 color:TD text:Six bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season summary The 2014 Celebrity season was the least active Atlantic tropical cyclone season since 1983, which only six tropical depressions, five tropical storms, three hurricanes, and no major hurricanes at all forming, the first occurence of this since the 1994 season. In addition, Tropical Depression Ariel and Tropical Storm Desdemona crossed over from the East Pacific. Record low sea surface temperatures are to blame for the inactivity. Despite the cold temperatures, the 2014 season had a record-active start to the season, with three tropical storms (Ariana, Bianca, and Chris) and two hurricanes forming in a span of ten days in June. This is the first occurence of three tropical storms and two hurricanes in June since 1968. In addition, Hurricane Chris was the earliest third named storm on record, beating the third storm of 1887, and it was the northernmost tropical cyclone ever recorded, beating Hurricane Faith in 1966. However, from the start of July to the end of the year, abnormally low activity occured, with only Tropical Storm Dee, Hurricane Edwin, and Tropical Depression Six forming for the rest of the season. This shows that early season activity does not correlate to the activity of the entire season. The 2014 Celebrity season's storms had almost no impacts on land. Only one tropical cyclone, Edwin, made landfall in the United States. It hit near Charleston, South Carolina as a moderate tropical storm and caused $500 (2013 USD) in damage from the destroyed roofs of homes and uprooted trees. Two tropical cyclones (Ariana and Chris) made landfall over Canada (specifically Cape Race, Newfoundland) as hurricanes (the first occurence of this on record in a single year), but combined only produced $10 (2013 USD) of damage from broken toy buckets. Chris also hit Norway as a tropical depression, but caused no known damage. Ariel hit Veracruz, Mexico as a weak tropical depression too, but only caused rough waves. Bianca, Desdemona, Dee, and Tropical Depression Six did not affect land. No deaths occured in this season. List of storms North Atlantic storms Hurricane Ariana Tropical Storm Bianca Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Dee Hurricane Edwin Tropical Depression Six Other storms Tropical Depression Ariel Tropical Storm Desdemona Season effects This is a table of the storms in the 2014 Celebrity hurricane season. It mentions all of the season's storms and their names, landfall(s), peak intensities, damages, and death totals. The damage and death totals in this list include impacts when the storm was a precursor wave or post-tropical low, and all of the damage figures are in 2014 USD. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2014 Celebrity season. During this year, names of celebrities were chosen and then used. The names used are listed below. All of these names were used for the first time in 2014, except for Chris, which was used in 1982, 1988, 1994, 2000, 2006, and 2012. No names were retired after this season. Category:Future storms